


Dust to Dust

by JulietaJuris



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietaJuris/pseuds/JulietaJuris
Summary: Bogue wins and forces Emma to return to California with him. Joshua Faraday, the only man to survive Bogue's massacre, sets out to rescue her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing more for this ship. It's going to be three parts. I'm drawing a lot of my inspiration from Quintin Tarantino for this fic as well. Anyways, tell me what you think. Also, I apologize for any errors. It isn't a big fandom, and I couldn't find anyone interested in beta reading this before posting.

The Seven had fought. There was blood, sweat, bullets, and enough dead bodies left behind to make a grave digger rich as a king. It was a day's worth of violence that turned into a massacre. Faraday remembers the loud crack of dynamite, the bullets flying in a sharp whistle, and cries of dying men. He'd laid down, eyes closed, in an attempt at playing dead. He was but one man in a sea of corpses. Why throw his life away continuing to fight a hopeless battle?

He heard her screams. Emma Cullen. He remembers his eyes flickering open from where he laid. Two men were dragging her by each of her arms to face Bogue.

“You started all this,” That's what Barthalomew Bogue had told her. “So you're the one that's going to suffer the most.”

Faraday almost climbed to his feet right then and there. He wanting nothing more than to tear Bogue down -- to make him pay for all his atrocities. It was out of the realm of possibility. They'd gun him down the first step he took. So, he laid their. He laid there even at the sound of Bogue’s hand slapping against Emma’s cheek. Even after he threatened her in the most disgusting way possible.

He felt like a coward, lying there stiff as a board. He'd die if he had moved. Bogue would still hurt her, and she would have no one left to save her. It was the only choice he had. Jesus Christ, if God is real, he's one sadistic fuck. It's the worst hand he's been dealt, and he swallowed that hand the only way he could.

One bad hand doesn't mark the end of the game though. He’ll kill that son of a bitch, Faraday promises. Emma, who has lost her husband. Emma who believed in their merry band of misfits more than she should have. Emma who deserves this less than anyone. She's now a hostage, and no one with the power to help her will stand up to Bogue. No one but himself.

God, if he were still the person he once was, the gambler and the drinker, he would walk away. He would forget her, and he would find some other way to squander his life away. The Seven made him into a different man. He still drinks, and maybe he’ll gamble after this is all over. But, he will see this through even if it costs him his life. Faraday vows that he will free Emma from her prison in Sacramento no matter what it takes.

God only knows what he's doing to her right now. He sees Bogues hands on her, ripping her clothes from her, and forcing her down. His blood is hot as he sees tears and hears the screams that follow. His muscles tighten as he holds his horse’s reins in both hands.

He’s going to kill him. Faraday can see each punch connecting to Bogue’s face. He’ll beat him till he's bloody before finishing him off with a bullet straight to his head. He’ll kill Bogue. He’ll kill his men. Hell, he’ll burn his whole estate till it's nothing but ash as penance for all his crimes.

Faraday focuses his eyes forward. The sun is setting in the Arizona skyline in an array of pastel shades of pink and orange. He's almost to the California border now. He’ll ride first thing tomorrow. He's got days of travel ahead of him. He’ll travel whatever distance it takes. He’ll avenge his friends and he’ll give Emma her freedom back.

Faraday sees her hair tumbling past her shoulders in red waves. He sees that piercing stare she'd often give him throughout their days together. Most of all he sees the person she is, someone that never gives up in the face of adversity. She's been beaten down, stomped on, but he’ll be damned if he’ll let Bogue snuff her out like a candle in the wind.

Faraday is certain of two things as he rides onwards. The first is that he must avenge the lives of his friends and the men that died protecting Rose Creek. The second is that he cannot, will not, let Emma rot away in Bogue’s estate. He has to succeed, because too many people have died in vain. He has succeed, because one woman’s life depends on it. Bogue must die. He's decided. And, he's going to be the one to kill him.


End file.
